


The Galdur Chronicles

by Foraging_Fables



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foraging_Fables/pseuds/Foraging_Fables
Summary: Astrid Forbes - the surprise child, the ‘whoops didn’t plan this’ child - has learnt three ‘universal’ truths in her relatively short existence.ONE : Magic is real. TWO : Never trust a Bennett. And THREE : Love is irrelevant.Life was relatively mundane. Her childhood was spent attempting to learn and control her magic while surrounded by muggles. Let’s be honest - Mystic Falls is no Hogwarts and she didn’t desire it to be another Salem. But then, the Salvatore brothers blew into her sleepy little town and the world became interesting... and her truths evolved as she did.
Relationships: Bill Forbes & Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline Forbes & Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson, Elizabeth Forbes & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Galdur Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I clearly do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Legacies or any of their characters, except my own: the additions to the Forbes family. This is merely an idea - heavily inspired and based on those shows. However, I will also reference others shows throughout: The Crescent Chronicles.
> 
> \- Galdr : (Old Icelandic) : (1) magic song, charm ; (2) witchcraft, sorcery.
> 
> Also, I am using: A Concise Dictionary of Old Icelandic by Geir T. Zoëga, all words will be translated in the notes.

**Mystic Falls, 1001 A.D.**

The autumn night air blew through the window, carrying the restless voices of the spirits. Clutching her woollen shawl for warmth, she stopped cutting herbs to listen to the raging voices, each screaming for dominance, Ayanna could comprehend a few words: _Esther_ , _Niklaus_ and _curse_. Panic flooded her mind as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Crushing the herbs in hand, she quickly tucked the knife safely into her belt, gathering her skirt, she sprinted out towards the Mikaelson hut, wishing deeply that she was heading in the right direction. _What else could she do to that poor child?_ , she thought as her mind flashed back to Esther’s request the previous moon and her betrayal.

His screams of anguish pierced her ears, spurring her forward. Stopping at the trees end, her heart hammering in her chest, her shock silencing her as she dropped the herbs. Niklaus, her darling boy, was tied to a wooden cross, screaming as his mother, Esther, held a burning red stone against his forehead. It appeared as though she had already burnt his palms with the stone. Niklaus’ screams faded into the darkness as he slumped against the cross, unconscious. Her eyes were drawn to the stone as Esther held it up against the moon as the blood red faded to a milky white stone. _A moonstone_ , it dawns on her as her ears began to ring with the voices of the dead, her ancestors were dragging her into a vision.

Disorientated, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, before her lies a pile of countless bodies beneath a blinding light. Wading through the blood, she dashes towards the corpses and began to climb towards the light. Closing the distance, it dawns on her, _I know that stone_ , as she climbs atop the last corpse, _the moonstone - all this death for Esther’s stone._ Glancing down - momentarily - she recognises Tatia’s face, _but her hair is straight as wheat. Doppelgänger_ , she realises. Hesitating, she touches a finger to the smooth stone. It cracks - shooting out sparks as a ferocious howl erupts throughout the dark chamber. Tumbling backward, Ayanna falls into the blood lake. The sound of splashes and the soft ripples in the blood, alerted her - she was no longer alone. Raising her head, she gazed up into the face of a proud wolf. The body was bigger than the average wolf, rippling muscles with maliciously glinting golden eyes. _Werewolf_ \- her thoughts are cut off, feeling a hand grasp her ankle and jerking her down into the blood. Drowned in blood staring up into the beastly eyes above her. Sinking into darkness, she returns to reality. Gasping for breath, her mind raced, she had made her decision.

Sneaking into Esther’s hut, slowly closing the red door, Ayanna turned to look upon the body of the doppelgänger, Tatia. She brushed the hair from her sweating brow, breathing deeply as she approached the body. “I’m sorry, child, for what you’ve endured. But your job in this world isn’t finished yet, nor is your connection to Niklaus.” Ayanna whispers, daring to continue on, “your children will be hunted for this mistake, and for that, you have my deepest regrets. I wasn’t able to contain her destruction... Forgive me, child, for I must forge fate.” Breathing deep, her hand reached towards the knife in her belt, grasping the small blade tightly. Hissing, she pricked her finger, returning the knife to its place, she begins to draw a runic sequence on Tatia’s forehead. _Fehu_ for power. _Ansuz_ for connection. _Dagaz_ for a new beginning. _Raido_ for change. Binding _Dagaz_ and _Raido -_ to ensure change in journey and a newer, brighter fate ahead.

“Please, lend me your strength,” she pleads as her hand reached up to clutch the old bone talisman, formerly belonging to her dearly departed friend and mentor, Sigrid Siggeirsdottir. Warmth and magic flowed from the talisman through her fingers and into her veins. _Thank you, Sigrid_ , summoning her strength, she began to chant drawing on the power of her ancestors and her friend’s bloodline to change Niklaus’ fate. Magic filled the room, flooding the air, spurring the winds and feeding the fire beneath the cauldron. Falling into a solemn silence, Ayanna watched on as the doppelgänger’s corpse began to glow, before bursting into dozens of iridescent orbs, floating up and fading into the aether, becoming one with the universe.

Collapsing to the ground, sighing in relief: _it’s done._ Her breathing slowed as her thoughts darken, turning to Esther: _I warned you against the creatures your children would become, now you must content yourself to their fates. For it is darker than this night and etched in blood. I wonder, if I truly changed anything._

Her eyes drifting close in exhaustion as her spirit leaves its earthly body. She has become one with the earth. Paying the price for forging fate.

* * *

**Mystic Falls Hospital, 31st October 1992**

Nearly a thousand years in the future, Ayanna’s spell reached fruition when the youngest Forbes came wailing into the world, much to the surprise, shock and delight of her family. After a gruelling five-hour labour, Elizabeth Forbes in her exhaustion, mustered the strength to gaze lovingly down into the curious blue eyes of her golden-haired cherub as she waited for her family to be granted entrance into the birthing room. For the briefest second, she could have sworn her daughter was surrounded by glowing orbs. Distracted by the door opening, she thought nothing more of it.

Glancing up as her husband, Bill Forbes, entered closely followed by Dr. Grayson Gilbert and her father, Sigurd Dagnysson, who was beaming with love and pride for the birth of his newest granddaughter - another child to call him, Afi.In his happiness, Liz watched as Sigurd was ignorant to the nurse shuffling around him in attempt to swiftly escape. Briefly, she thinks back to her mother, Isolde Evans, who had stayed home with her twenty-one-day old granddaughter, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, as her daughter was rushed to the emergency room.

“Liz,” Bill exhales, his eyes expressed his relief as he stumbles forward, staring dumbly at the pink bundle in her arms. “Another daughter?” He inquiries, standing beside the bed. Nodding. Liz returns her gaze to her newborn daughter, to see her yawn adorably, smacking her lips as she sunk into slumber. _She’s more subdued then her sister. Caroline would wail the house down until she was slumbering in her father’s arms. Luckily, she was asleep, when we left._

“Come, meet your newest daughter: Astrid Viveka Forbes,” she proclaimed, turning to address her father, “like Amma Dagny wanted.” Offering, the baby Astrid towards Bill, who surged forward to cradle his newest princess.

Turning towards Dr. Gilbert, Bill rapidly fired questions: “Are the girls twins? Can twins be born more than a day apart?”

“It was a simple mistake, Liz has uterus didelphys, it’s a uterine malformation which wasn’t picked up on the ultrasound throughout her first pregnancy. It may be due to the conception dates or OBGYN didn’t notice the second heartbeat... it may have appear as an echo. Though, it’s more likely she didn’t recognise the malformation.” Dr. Grayson Gilbert pondered the situation, drawn from his thoughts he looked into their clueless faces. Clearing his throat, he simplifies, “she has two uteruses - one connected to each ovary - essentially, Liz had a child in each uterus.” Nodding, Dr. Gilbert filed out of the room, leaving the Forbes’ as his pager alerts him to a patient in need.

“Well... I’m going to call your mother and update her on the situation. She’s been so worried,” clearing his voice, Sigurd stepped forward, place a kiss of his daughter’s brow. “Congratulations, she’s as beautiful as her mother,” he says, shuffling towards the door. Addressing Bill, “I’ll wait for you at the front desk.” The room was silent as the young parents focused on the precious pink bundle. Gently, Bill returned baby Astrid into her mother arms with a kiss on her crown. The blanket fell down revealing the unique crescent moon birthmark on her peachy shoulder. Bundling her back up quickly, her mother rocked her daughter - oblivious, to her husband speaking or leaving. She glowed in motherhood. Blissful in her happiness, she didn’t notice the ominous glow cast upon them from the blue snake, fracturing in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> PUBLISHED: 29 September 2020  
> EDITED: 10 January 2021
> 
> \- Afi : (Icelandic) grandfather.  
> \- Amma : (Icelandic) grandmother.
> 
> Now, I assumed the Original vampires were created in the Autumn, 1001 A.D., due to the Samhain (Halloween) flashback in the Originals.


End file.
